La Escritora
by Risoru GrangerPotter HT
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger llego al pueblo, para poder hace una historia que su editorial le pido, fue aquel pueblo porque ahi penso que no iba a ver distraccion, pero cuando conoce a Harry James Potter pone su mundo de patas para arriba -Introduccion adentro


**Bueno, Bueno…Bueno….Hola amigos lectores-hace una pequeña reverencia a los que viene por acá- Bueno les quiero decir que este fic…dios como me costo para pensar como era, tuve que hacer como unos cinco fic de estos, se los juro, porque ningún me llamaba la atención, asía de cómo ellos de magia, sin magia, de todo, pero el domingo, cuando estaba viendo la película de "Camino hacia el terror" se me ocurrió de esto, no será de terror, pero me dio la idea un poco, y por fin…¡POR FIN! Logre hacerlo se los juro me costó tanto, pero logre hacerlo, espero de verdad, como mucho sentimiento que les empiece a gustar esta historia, no los obligare a leerlo si no quieres, yo solo e venido para que ustedes se entretenga un buen rato leyendo esta humilde historia que empezare en hacer, antes de empezar pondré unos puntos importante.**

_º Las parejas aquí serán estas __Harry Potter/Hermione Granger__, __Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood__, __Ginevra Weasley/Draco Malfoy__….Esas serás las que más aparecerán, pero habrá más muchas más parejas, mediante la historia siga._

_º También es quiero aclarar una muy dolorosa (Para a mi) que el mundo de __Harry Potter__ me pertenece, si no a la famosa escritora __J.K Rowling._

_º También esta historia es __**AU **__yo no sigo ni los libros ni la película, aquí no habrá magia ni nada por el estilo__._

_º Última aclaración, esta historia está clasificada como __**M**__ por su contenido sexual en algunos capítulos, yo se los are saber cuando ocurra eso._

_**Summary:**_

_Hermione Jean Granger vino al pueblo Hogsmeade para poder escribir una historia que su editorial le pido que realizara cuanto antes, ella justamente acepto eso, pesando que en aquel pueblo no habrá distracción para ella, pero estaba completamente equivocada, ahí hallara a una persona que pondrá su mundo de patas para arriba, Harry James Potter el es un muchacho mudo, que él no quiere envolverse en un romance, pero cuando conoce a Hermione, cambiara todos. Él desde hace tiempo no habla, pero Hermione ara que hable, hasta el mismo Harry se sorprende porque ni con su mejor amigo logro habar y con ella si….¿Que pasa con ellos? _

**Aquí les dejo la pequeñísima introducción se que es un asco, pero no se me ocurrió nada, sorry u.u de verdad Q_Q pero no sé cómo hacerlo, pero espero que los capítulos si les guste.**

**Ya aclarados mis puntos, espero que les guste esta historia y me la hagas saber. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter One-Capitulo Uno-<strong>_

_- Pueblo Hogsmeade-_

_(Antes de lo ocurrido__**)**_

La carretera hacia el _Pueblo Hogsmeade_ era larga y como solía llover siempre, se encontraba mojada, los pocos carros que se aventuraban a ir, tenían que tener demasiado cuidado para no ocasionar un accidente, había letreros por todos lados como _"Abróchese su cinturón de seguridad" "No maneje si esta tomado" "Mire por donde va"_ en fin demasiados anuncios se encontraba a lo largo de la carretera.

En la carretera se encontraba un automóvil _Seat_ de color rojo sangre, era nuevo, iba por la carretera observándose que en el interior del carro se encontraba una persona, era la que está conduciendo, iba cantando la canción que tenía en el reproductor _MP3_ , movía sus dedos al ritmo de la música, mirando por el espejo si no venia carro, era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, unas piernas bien torneadas y largas, su cuerpo era delgado, sus senos bien firmes, su rostro era angelical, tenía su pelo castaño, largo y un poco embreñado, el color de sus ojos era de color cafés, unos hermosos cafés según la criterio de algunos hombres .

En sus ojos se podía notar un brillo especial, en su rostro una sonrisa pasmada de oreja a oreja, está muy ilusionada por su nueva vida que realizara en el pueblo, era una gran escritora, había publicado un libro aproximadamente un año le había ido de maravilla, venido más de diez mil copias de su famoso libro _"Amor en el aire"_ y hace un mes la editorial _"Hogwarts"_ le había dicho que si podía hacer otro libro, ella con gusto acepto pero en la ciudad de _Londres_, donde ella era, no tenia con que inspirarse, haci que decidió ir al pueblo más cercano de ahí, aparte que ahí vivían sus abuelos.

Miro de reojo hacia su derecha notando una bola de pelos de color canela, en el asiento del copiloto, era su gato fiel, _Crookshanks_ haci le había puesto a su gato, era un nombre raro pero cuando lo miro en uno de las revistas que solía leer cuando estaba aburrida, miro ese nombre e inmediatamente se lo puso a su gato, era su amigo, ella no tenía novio, siempre _decía "No tengo tiempo para un romance, ahorita estoy muy bien"_

-Ya mero llegamos amiguito-Con una voz fina, elegante y sobre todo muy aguda salió de la mujer diciéndole a su gato que inmediatamente se estiro, de la garganta de la mujer salió una carcajada por ver a su gato asi-Que perezoso eres, pero me encantas como eres-Escucho que el gato maulló indicándole que le había gustado su comentario y asi siguió el viaje de aquella joven mujer escritora.

La joven se encontraba muy emotiva, quería llegar a su destino pero seguía las señales de seguridad que los letreros mostraban, por eso iba con calma no quería que le pasara un accidente, pero seguía las normas de seguridad, ella era muy devota en obedecer cualquier regla que se le ponga enfrente.

Se lamio sus labios los tenia reseco asi que estiro su brazo derecho para tomar una botella de agua fría, se la bebido lentamente, sintió el agua pasar por su garganta exclamando por lo bien que se sentía que el agua refrescante, la dejo en el mismo lugar, mirando el cielo que se estaba empezando a poner nublado, eso no era bueno para la joven, le dio un poco más a la gasolina de su automóvil para poder avanzar un poco más rápido antes que la lluvia la alcanzara ya le falta unos 3 kilo metros para llegar. Le acababan de entregar su carro, la había comprado, necesitaba un carro para moverse y esta era la oportunidad, cambio de estación para escuchar una música un poco más calmada…romántica, siempre le gustaba las música romántica, clásica, con la clásica se relajaba mucho, dio un gran suspiro viendo la carretera.

-¡Valla¡ ¡Ya llegamos!-Exclamo la joven mujer con una gran potente grito que hizo que su gato se asustara un poco.

Como no sentirse feliz si miro el letrero ya viejo del lugar "Bienvenido a _Pueblo Hogsmeade, __**donde tus secretos serán descubiertos**_" se quedo confundida por lo último que había leído, esas palabras se le quedo en su mente, cuando llegara a la casa de su abuela le preguntaría sobre esas palabras, pero mientras quería ya llegar. Le dio gasolina a su carro ya quería llegar eso era lo que mas quería en este preciso momento, cuando paso el portón grande de ladrillo para ingresas al pueblo comenzó a llover fuerte. La joven suspiro aliviada.

-Qué bueno que alcance a llegar o no _Crookshanks_ -Freno como ya estaba en el pueblo tenía que ir con calma, concia la gente de aquí como eran, no es como Londres que haya ibas rápido, había semáforos para las personas, no aquí es un pueblo, lo conocía porque una temporadas se venía a quedarse aquí cuando salía de vacación de la escuela. Sabía que aquí era de pasar a paso de rueda, miro que las personas que pasaba aquí se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, aunque no se podía ver con claridad ya que las ventanas de su carro era como negras, solamente se miraba poco-"Gente metiche"-Pensó viendo que no hubiera gente en su camino, le bajo el volumen a su MP3, se sentía rara llegar a este lugar, desde que tuvo catorce años no venia aquí a este lugar y eso hace diez años ahora tenía veintitrés años.

Saco su celular para poder llamar, pero la mala suerte que tuvo esque no tenia señal ninguna rayita se encontraba y decía _"emergencia",_ siempre le pasaba asi cuando traía celular…Lo dejo en su bolsa de mano de color negra, mirando todavía la calle, dio vuelta hacia la izquierda mirando mas persona se estaba hartando de ver la expresión del rostro de las personas que la miraban, seguía pensando que la miraban como un monstruo o algo asi y eso no le gustaba para nada, miro que la calle con pavimento se terminaba, un kilometro mas y llegaba donde vivía sus abuelos, era un poco alejado del pueblo ese, pero en la misma dirección, no se detendría por nada del mundo, tenia medio tanque de gasolina todavía, mañana le echaría gasolina. Salió de pueblo sintiendo algunas piedras cuando pasa las llantas, miraba un letrero grande diciendo _**Familia Granger**_, sonrió al ver ese letrero era la única familia que vivía alejado del pueblo, suspiro y le dio un poco de gasolina daba gracias a dios que ese carro no gastaba tanta gasolina. Condujo unos kilometro mas y por fin había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos, se estaciono enfrente de la casa, mirándola, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, la recordaba como siempre.

La casa de sus abuelos era de color verde pistache, era de dos pisos, las ventanas estaba bien limpias, sus abuelos era muy limpios, el pateo de enfrente tenía sin fin de flores, a su abuela siempre le ha gustado las flores de diversos colores a ella también le gustaba mucho las flores en especial _las rosas blancas_, siempre le ayudaba a su abuela regarlas y también lo iba hacer ahora.

Bajo la mirada mirando a su gato dormido, sonrió acariciándole levemente atrás de la oreja sin que el gato despertara, era demasiado flojo, pero cuando había problemas él era como un guardián para Hermione. Sonrió bajándose del carro con todo y bolsa, cuando se bajo se acomodo su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla un poco descolorido, una blusa guinda que sus mangas hasta los codos y un chaleco negro se recargo en el carro un poco, mirando hacia los lados…nada pura carretera, tierra y piedras, la única casa visible era la que estaba enfrente de sus ojos, bajaría sus maletas después, ahorita necesitaba descansar dos días de viaje era muy pesado y también porque quiera ver a sus abuelos, desde hace diez años no miraba a sus viejos, cerro el carro con la alarma puesta no estaba dispuesta a que le robaran algo ni mucho menos que se saliera _Crookshanks _camino hasta llegar al portón de su abuela, abriéndolo era la suerte que siempre estuviera ese portón abierto, lo cerro tras su espalda, miro el caminito de piedra lo curso llegando a la puerta quiso jalarla pero estaba cerrada, frunció el ceño jalo mirando que una notita se había caído, la tomo entre sus manos leyendo.

_**Querida nieta Hermione**_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta esque ya has llegado, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos a tu abuelo y a mí, pero te tengo una mala noticia, no…no te preocupes nosotros estamos bien, pero la mala noticias esque no estaremos en un mes, lo siento mi nietecita hermosa, como a tu abuelo lo llamaron de unas oficinas de Londres tuvimos que ir, quería alcanzarte pero como no hay teléfono aquí no pudimos comunicarnos con tus padres, pero regresaremos no te me preocupes mi Hermione, como estarás una larga temporada con nosotros recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y muchas felicidad por tu libro Hermione, esperamos que este nuevo libro que hagas sea igual de interesante como el que hiciste, te dejemos dinero para cualquier cosa que quieras, tu cuarto ya está arreglado, tu abuelo lo arreglo, cuando se entero que venias no sabía cómo se había puesto de contento, tu abuelo también te manda saludos, ya te quiere ver, desde que tenias catorce años no te vemos mi amor, pero que estas hecha ya toda una mujer, por la foto que vimos al final del libro, pero te queremos ver en persona, pero cuando menos lo esperes ya estamos contigo abrazándote y llenándote de besos y las llaves esta debajo de la alfombra, te cuidado mi niña nos despedimos, esperando que tu estancia el pueblo sea agradable._

_**Besos tus abuelos.**_

-Que bien…mi primer día en este pueblo y dormiré sola-Doblo la carta guardándosela en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, se agacho para tomar las llaves que le había dicho su abuela en la carta, la tomo y abrió la puerta, después abrió la otra puerta, entrando a la casa de sus abuelos, sonrió porque la casa era la misma, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, eso le gustaba a ella porque asi le resultaba más fácil hallar las cosas.

Miro la concina era pequeña con los trastes en su lugar, una estufa de color blanca, el lavabo que está más viejo que sus abuelos, la ventana que daba hacia la pequeña carretera, volteo hacia su izquierda mirando la sala, tenía tres sillones, uno mediano, el otro grande y el pequeño donde siempre su abuelo se sentaba para poder ver el televisor o leer su periódico, enfrente de ella se encontraba la mesa para desayunar, comer y cenar y mas adelante la escalera para subir hacia la planta alta, dejo la llave en la mesa y salió de la casa para poder sacar sus cosas, mejor bajaría sus cosas y metería el carro no quería que pasara algo.

Cuando salió de la casa abrió la cajuela de su carro, sacando tres maletas, una grande y de color café con blanco, la otra que saco era mediana de color negro y con rueditas, la otra era chica y era mochila de color roja sangre, la mochila la puso en sus hombro tomo la de ruedita con una mano y la otra maleta con su otra mano entro a la casa subiendo las escaleras viendo el pasillo la planta alta era un poco más grande que la planta de abajo, tenia cuarto puertas, la primera era la recamara de sus abuelos, camino unos cuanto pasos encontrando otra puerta que era la recamara de su madre cuando vivía con ellos antes de casarse con su padre, después enfrente del cuarto de su madre se encontraba otra puerta era el cuarto de baño y al fondo era el cuarto de huéspedes, pero como solía venir Hermione y hicieron el cuarto de ella fue hasta haya abriendo la puerta.

Entro a su cuarto era casi parecido al cuarto de una niña de catorce años, pero la diferencia que ahora tenía veintitrés años ya había poster de hombres de películas, tampoco muñecas o cosas de su adolescencia ahora era el cuarto de una mujer, tenía una cama individual muy bien acomodada, con cojines, a lado tenía una mesita de noche donde tenía una lámpara, una fotografía de ella junto con sus padres y abuelos, unas tres botellas de agua, después a la derecha tenía su escritorio y la venta que podía observar el pateo de atrás y un tocador era acogedor su habitación, dejo las maletas a un lado de la cama saliendo de la habitación para ir por su maletín donde tenía su computadora portátil y su gato.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente ya se estaba haciendo de noche, no quería que le agarrara metiendo el carro de noche, le daba un poco de miedo, quito la alarma abriendo la puerta donde está su gato, el gato ya estaba despierto bajando de un salto y encaminándose hacia la casa y para luego entrando a la casa, Hermione solamente lo miro sonriendo mirando que se perdía en el interior de la casa, hizo el asiento para delante sacando tres maletas mas pero esa era más chicas, en una tenía su computadora portátil, la otra unos cuantos cuadernos, lápices, plumas, la lapiceras, hojas y la ultima tenía su impresora, las bajo todas de un jalón, pero si pesaban, cerro con su trasero la puerta para que se cerrara, entro a la casa dirigiéndose hacia escaleras y nuevamente subió las escaleras, yendo a su habitación pero sintiendo algo en su pierna y mirando una cola peluda pisándole los talones era su gato, entro como pudo a su cuarto porque estaba un poco cargada una porque tenía muchas cosas enfrente de ella y la otra era porque su gato se estaba enredando en sus pies, pero logro dejar las cosas en la cama, volvió a bajar las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de la casa para que no se saliera su gato.

Fue hasta su carro subiéndose en el, lo prendió dándole gasolina para que avanzara, dio vuelta llegando a la parte trasera de la casa, se bajo del carro, abriendo el portón mirando que mediante se abría el portón negro de la casa se miraba un pateo hermoso, hacia los lados se miraba flores de igual de diversos colores, unos columpios ya viejos por los años, la ventaba del cuarto de Hermione. Se volvió a meter al carro arrancando y metiéndolo evitando aplastar las flores de su abuela porque su ella regresa y encuentra sus presidas flores aplastadas no se la acabaría, lo estaciono bien apagando el motor, se bajo de carro comprobando si se había estacionado bien, cuando verifico eso cerró la puerta y puso la alarma y cerro el portón con candado, fue a la puerta negra que conectaba el interior de la casa, la cerro mirando que su gato venia corriendo hacia ella de un salto se trepa en los brazos de Hermione, ella acaricio el pequeño felino para dejarlo después en suelo escuchando un fuerte ruido volteando y mirando que su gato tiro un palo de golf que era de su abuelo.

Hermione estaba cansada lo único que quiere era descansar, empezó a subir perezosamente las escaleras, se le estaba siendo eterno eso, bufo un poco porque quería meterse a la recamara de sus abuelos pero no, era la que estaba mucho más cerca, era solo…abril la puerta y aventarse ahí, pero mejor no. Por fin había llegado a su habitación, abrió la puerta ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de cerrar la puerta, miro sus maletas todavía encima de de su cama asi que bajo las maletas y las puse en la silla que estaba a un lado de ella, se sentó en la cama mirando su habitación para después acostarse, cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormida, viajando en el mundo de los sueños.

Dos horas después Hermione se había despertado por el ruido de su reloj de muñeca, maldijo por lo bajo, abriendo sus ojos lentamente al principio mirando borroso, los volvió a cerro y al segundo los volvió abrir sus ojos cafés mirando mejor, mucho más claro, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana ya era completamente de noche, tenía ganas de ir a caminar aunque le daba miedo, pero necesitaba relajarse, ya había descansado muy bien, se levanto acomodándose su ropa ya que la tenía un poco desacomodada, sin levantarse se agacho recorriendo una de las maletas que se encontraban ahí y subiéndola a la cama la abrió para poder sacar un suéter, lo saco sin siquiera cerrar la maleta, se paro con toda la pereza que tenia para después salir del cuarto dirigiéndose a las escaleras, las empezó a bajar una por una, no tenia absolutamente nada de prisa.

Cuando bajo las escaleras tomo la llave que estaba sobre la mesa, mirando a su gato dormido en el sofá grande, sonrió por su gato que él nunca cambiara aunque este en otra casa, aseguro la puerta de atrás para que nadie se metiera por ahí, después fue a la puerta de adelante saliendo y cerrando con llave, no quería llegar y ver la casa patas para arriba por causa de robo, aunque nunca ha oído que se metan a casas, pero por si las dudas, los tiempos cambian ¿no? Salió de la casa mirando que las lámparas iluminaba el camino, asi que se puso el suéter y empezó a caminar mirando los sembrados que se encontraba ahí, uno de ellos era de sus abuelos, ellos siempre cosechaban tomates para vender en el pueblo, fue hasta ellos, mirándolos estaba naciendo en dos o tres meses ya estará maduros para ser vendidos en el pueblo, cuando se canso de admirar los pequeños tomates siguió su camino hacia el bosque que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, miro su reloj de mano y marcaba las _7:30_ de la noche.

Quince minutos después había llegado al famoso _Bosque Doggo_ se metió a si interior mirando que los arboles se empiezan a mover al compas del viento, mirando sin fin de arboles, ramas caídas, escuchaba sus pisadas mientras caminaba, era un buen lugar para inventarse una historia tretica, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, ya estaba empezando a vagar por sus pensamientos acerca de su nueva historia que ara. Mientras seguía caminado mirando el bosque gravándose cada lugar que miraba, aunque la oscuridad no ayudaba nada, pero los penetrantes rayos de la luna ayudaba a que no tropezara con un tronco caído o una trampa, seguía caminado hasta que miro un camino de tierra, la curiosidad llamo a Hermione y con eso no podía hacer nada asi que siguió su llamado, pero con pre causón.

Le gustaba lo que miraba, su sonrisa nunca se había borrado y se alargo mas al ver donde conducía ese camino, se acerco un poco mas mirando un hermoso lago que la luna iluminaba, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, parecía una niña chiquita que descubría algo nuevo, aunque en realidad descubrió ese lago, había visto uno de los letreros que decía _Lago_, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, su abuela le había dicho de este lago también, pero nunca le llamaba la atención pero ahora sí, se empezó acercar al lago, poniéndose de rodillas, y tocando el agua con sus dedos, se sentía el agua tan bien, se le predio el foco en su cabeza que se dara un buen baño, nadie vendrá aquí, está muy lejos y a esta hora, sonrió empezando a quitarse la ropa lentamente, no tenía nada de prisa, mientras ella se empezaba a quitar la ropa estaba vagando pos sus recuerdos.

_(Antes de lo ocurrido__**)**_

Ese mismo las personas estaban chismeando por la nueva persona que había llegad al pueblos no dejaba de hablar de eso, una anciana se encontraba parada en la esquina esperando pasar, pero tenía muchas bolsas y ella no podía cárgalas todas, asi que miro a un muchacho de espalada.

-Hey muchacho me puedes ayudar-Grito la señora, mirando al muchacho que estaba enfrente suyo-¿Me escuchas?-Pregunto mirándolo con sus ambas cejas blancas. Miro que se volteo y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a ella, mirándolo. La anciana se le quedo viendo, mirando su rostro era un muchacho apuesto, tiene la piel blanca pero un poco bronceada por el sol, su cabello azabache de color negro y demasiado alborotado, tiene un cuerpo fuerte, pero sin llegar hacer exagerado, tiene una Cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, esos ojos que algunas mujeres se han cautivo-Oh valla, ere tu hijo, _Harry Potter_, el chico que no habla _"El mudo"-_Cuando Harry escucho lo que le decía la señora asintió levemente recogiendo las bolsas de la señora y poniéndose a un lado de ella-Bueno, sígueme-Fue lo único que dijo la señora para empezar a caminar con un Harry siguiéndola.

Harry era un chico muy guapo, según el criterio de muchas mujeres del pueblo, era muy amable, ayudaba a las personas del pueblo, pero tenía un problema, no hablaba, bueno eso las personas decían, cuando se quería comunicar escribía en un cuaderno, nadie había escuchado su voz, no sabía cómo era, desde que su padrino murió dejo de hablar, hace dieciséis años de lo ocurrido. Ahora si se había quedado completamente solo, sus padres murieron acecinados cuando el pequeño, Harry tenía apenas un año de edad, pero tenía el apoyo de su padrino _Sirius Black_ pero el también fue acecinado, desde ese entonces Harry no habla. _**La familia Weasley**_ lo acogió en su hogar por ser el mejor amigo de _Ronald Weasley_ uno de los hijos de aquella familia, ahora a sus veintitrés años siempre anda en la calle para ver a quien ayuda, pero tenía un techo en la casa de la familia Weasley. El joven nunca ha tenido novia, nunca ha tenido ningún chisme amoroso, es un chico tranquilo que evitar tener problemas.

Mientras sigue a la señora, el escucha que ha llegado _un forastero_ al pueblo, frunce el ceño, a el no le gustaba los chismes y menos su alguien viene a este pueblo, el pueblo es de todos y aquí puede venir cualquier persona que se le antoje.

-"Viejas chismosas, lo único que le interesa es chismear por todos lados"-Pensó Harry, aunque no hablaba, pensaba no estaba sordo para no escuchar, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa en su rostro-"Pero quien no tendrá curiosidad de saber quien es…¿Quién será?-Alzo su ceja derecha y lamiendo un poco sus labios mientras caminaba atrás de la señora-"¡Rayos!, ya me parezco a esas viejas, a mí que me importa"-Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, el no quiera ver quien era por nada del mundo. El no era metiche, si se llega encontrar a ese Forastero bien por él.

Miro que la señora se había detenido enfrente de una casa de color rosa pálido, abrió el portón blanco, mirándolo de reojo.

-Gracias por ayudarme a traer mis bolsas, aquí déjalas mi marido vendrá y me ayudara-Sonrió la anciana, mirando a Harry que la dejaba a un costado de su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza en modo de despedida yéndose de ahí-Tan mono el joven y…-Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa por pensar asi de un muchacho que hasta podía ser su hijo. Entro a su casa perdiéndose en el interior de la casa para encontrar a su marido.

Cuando Harry observo a la señora que se metió a su casa por completo, se dio media vuelta caminando por las calles de _Hogsmeade_ con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de color negro y ya muy descolorido, miro a las personas que caminaba a su lado saludándolo, el sin ser descortés saco su mano de su bolsillo correspondiendo el saludo. Dio la media vuelta a la calle mirando un letrero que se encontraba ahí _**"Tienda Weasley**_" era una de las tiendas más reconocidas del pueblo, el ayudaba ahí, miro a la hija de la familia Weasley moviendo un bote, rápidamente fue ayudarla, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry-Respondió mirándolo, estaba profundamente enamorada de él, pero Harry nunca la a volteado a ver como una mujer, en sus ojos se notaba que solamente la quería como una hermana. Ella era la menor de los hijos de los señores Weasley _Ginevra Weasley_, una chica hermosa, sexy para algunos hombres de ahí, su cabello largo y pelirrojo muy bien arreglado, unos ojos azules como el mar y su rostro estaba llenos de pecas. Miro que Harry la movía donde ella le decía, sonrió-Bueno por lo visto ya has llegado….claro…. si no quien me hubiera ayudado a llevar esos botes a la bodega-Se empezó a reír para después mirarlos nuevamente-Me tengo que ir, mi madre me dijo que cuanto llegaras me fuera para la casa, te encargo el negocio, dentro de poco llegara Ron-Se metió a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba ahí, era como el despacho del negocio, salió con una bolsa cursada en su cuerpo, se acercando a Harry y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla de joven parado enfrente de ella para luego sentí sus propias mejillas sonrosadas, salió como un cohete del lugar, dejando a Harry sin palabra.

-"Valla"-Pensó Harry empezando a ver qué podía hacer en la tienda mientras entraba los clientes.

Ya había pasado cuatro horas desde que Harry había entrado en su turno de trabajar, y no llegaba Ron…Ronald Weasley su mejor amigo de la infancia, llegaba gente el atendía como siempre lo hacía, pero ya tenía ganas de salir y caminar, el siempre se quedaba un poco en la tienda para ayudarle, el no quería que le pagaran, el mejor pago es estar con ellos, que le den techo, comida, es lo único que él quiere, mejor que el dinero gana lo ponga en la casa que él vive de _arrimado_….siempre a creído que vive de arrimado, pero si se va de esa casa no sabe donde pararía él, aunque el pueblo es calmado pero ahí peligros.

Miro que se fue la última cliente que el atendió, se recargo en el borde de la mesa tocándose su cabeza y desordenándose más el pelo, de repente miro una cabellera pelirroja caminar al otro lado de la calle, salió del mostrador y yendo a la puerta del negocio mirando que su mejor amiga Ron, estaba abrazado de una chica rubio, sonrió, era ella chica que traía loquito a su mejor amigo…_Luna Lovegood_, una chica demasiada rara que en el pueblo le decían _"Lunática"_ porque siempre decía cosas raras de monstruos y de bichos raros, pero lo que hizo que Ron se enamorada de ella, era sus sentimientos, no la belleza que poseía, porque Luna era muy hermosa ante los ojos de todos, con su pelo rubio y largo que le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda, esos ojos azules como el mismo mar, donde solía perderse Ron cuando la miraba. Y ahora llevan un año de feliz relación, se volvió a meter a la tienda Harry y arreglando el mostrador.

Paso otra hora, escuchando el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared que marcaban ya las siete de la tarde…su estomago le pedía a gritos que lo alimentara, fue al estante de frutas donde se encontraba una variedad de fruta desde fresas hasta sandia, se paro enfrente del estante donde se encontraba las manzanas rojas, agarro una limpiándola con su camiseta blanca y dándole un feroz mordida, mientras miraba que todo estuviera correcto.

Se recargo en el estante un poco pero sin llegar a recargar todo su cuerpo, mirando las frutas mientras comía el su manzana que para él era las más jugosa de todas, aunque cada vez que comía una fruta, le encantaba mucho, de repente escucho dos carcajadas que era más fuerte mediante se acercaba se despego del estante caminado hacia donde se producía aquellas risas, mirando que Ron y Luna están en la puerta de la tienda, diciéndose unas cosas que él no escuchaba y mirando que se besan, sin molestar se regreso a la estantería de frutas pensando otra cosas que no sea vigilar a sus amigos. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos pero los abrió al oír su nombre, trago saliva yendo hacia la puerta y mirando a su amigo tomado de la mano de Luna.

-Amigo-Menciono Ron con una voz muy alegre y alzo una mano en modo de saludo y que viniera hacia él. Harry lo dudo un poco pero fue hasta ellos-Amigo, no te importaría quedarte en mi lugar, esque iré con Luna a su casa, su papa me llamo llamar.

-"Claro que no Ron ve y déjame solo, al cavo que siendo mudo como todas las personas piensa está bien"-Pensó Harry por dentro quería decir todo lo que pensaba pero era su mejor amigo y el estaba muy feliz por el, encontró el amor, mientras el….siempre se quedara solo envejeciendo sin nietos, una esposa que lo riñe, dio un gran suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza que su aceptaba.

-Qué bueno que aceptaste, si no, no sé cómo lo tomaría el padre de Luna-Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry apretándolo ligeramente haciendo saber que le debía una, sonriéndole un poco.

Harry miro que Luna se acerco a él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha donde hace unas cuantas horas atrás Ginny le había dado el beso, se separo de él, abrazando a Ron por la cintura y poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Muchas gracias Harry por aceptar quedarte en el turno de mi Ronnie-Con una voz dulce y soñadora hablo con Harry, notando el sonrojo de Ron cuando Luna menciono su apodo-Ya vamos pelirrojo, sabes que a mi papa no le gusta los retrasos-Con una de las dulces sonrisas de Luna la pareja salió de la tienda dejando a un Harry contento.

Faltaba una hora para cerrar el lugar, una hora más que estuviera aquí no afectaría a nadie, por ver a su mejor amigo contento, lo vale todo. Después de que cierre la tienda, irá al lago que está a un kilometro de distancia para bañarse y poder pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, como se siente, siempre ahí razonaba un poco.

De siete a ocho de la noche nunca hay nadie de gente, todo mundo está en sus casa cenando o simplemente en reunión familiar, pero el cómo no tenía una, no se apresuraba en llegar a casa, cuando llegaba a la casa de los Weasley simplemente se sentaba a comer para a luego pararse, no tenia necesitad de quedarse a escuchar las charlas de la familia él solamente era un….un arrimado que en cualquier momento se ira de ahí, miro el reloj eran las _7:30_ de la noche ya casi faltaba para salir, para luego correr hasta el lago y echarse un chapuzón de agua.

Paso veinte minutos después ya estaba empezando a guardar todo, las cosas que estaba sobre la mesa, saco el dinero guardándolo en el despacho y en la caja fuerte, acomodo todo y cerro la tienda, estaba arto de estar casi toda la tarde metido en uno solo lugar, pero antes de irse dejo una trozo de papel hacia los dueños de la tienda.

**Señores Weasley**

_Les quiero informar que conté yo mismo el dinero antes de irme, pero si ustedes quiere colaborar y contar nuevamente el dinero no importa, lo metí como siempre en la caja fuerte del despacho, eso sería todo._

**Harry Potter**

Cuando termino de escribir lo dejo sobre la mesa de despacho para después salir de ahí. Puso los tres candados que siempre solían poner cando cerraban la tienda, reviso tres veces el ligar para verificar que todo estaba muy bien, cuando comprobó eso empezó a caminar hacia afuera del pueblo.

Empezó a caminar despacio, aunque tenía todas las ganas de salir corriendo ese mismo instante, pero hasta que estuviera fuera de ahí correría, como solía hacer después de cerrar la tienda…casi siempre, cuando miro tres letreros al final del pueblo _**"Familia Granger"**__**"Lago Heiwa" **_y "_**Bosque Doggo"**_de cualquier manera en esta misma dirección se encontraba las tres cosas, se acomodo bien sus pantalones, se abrocho bien sus tennis, para después ponerse en la posición de corredor, conto tres en su mente para después salir disparado como un rayo lo único que se miro el polvo que levanto.

Harry seguía corriendo, el tenia la condición para correr horas por horas, hasta que llego a la casa de los Granger, miro de reojo esa casa desde que conoce a los viejos…como él, les dice, son muy amables con él, siempre se siente en confianza cuando va con ellos, aunque él no habla, la señora Granger, le cuenta cosas de ella, diciéndole que tiene una hija que vive en _Londres_ y también que tiene una nieta llamada Hermione, ese nombre le gusto desde que la anciana Granger lo menciono, y siempre ha querido conocer a la dichosa mujer que lleva ese nombre, pero dice que es muy raro que venga su nieta acá. También esa casa ha sido la misma de siempre, quería parar y darle las buenas noches, pero de seguro ya estaba dormidos, no miraban ninguna luz prendida de todos modos, asi que siguió con su trotada hasta llegar al bosque ya faltaba poco para llegar, se detuvo a un costado de bosque. Por fin había llegado al bosque pero el ya conocía un atajo para llegar más pronto al lago, volvió a trotar rodeando el bosque, entrando por el camino de tierra, ahí ya no corrió sin no que camino, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el sudor caer por su cara y su espalda, mientras se seguía acercando, subió la cabeza hacia el cielo mirándolo, oscuro como su cabello, pero una hermosa bola plateada ilumina el lugar, después bajo la cabeza y quedándose quito al ver una persona en el lago y….sobre todo desnudándose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Primer capítulo terminado-<strong>_

**Nuevamente me encuentro ante ustedes para saber que les pareció el primer capítulo, iba a poner un prologo, pero no sé cómo que no, y mejor me fui a lo directo, esperando que les haya agrado este primer capítulo. **

**Espero que me comente acerca del capítulo, no importa si son buenos o malos, a mí lo que realmente me interesa esque les guste de verdad enserio, no importa si son de quejas o sugerencia todo para mi es bueno de verdad, se los digo de corazón, bueno los veo cuando suba el segundo capítulo.**

**Desde ahora les digo que me tengas paciencia acerca de los capítulos, como estoy en la universidad (Se que no es pretexto) pero a veces tengo poco tiempo para estar en el ordenador, les piso todo su apoyo aunque me tarde de verdad, los necesito a ustedes para que me sigas apoyando en esta historia, y yo siga subiendo capítulos por capítulos, bueno antes de irme les dejare unas cuantas cositas, ya verán que será jiiji.**

**Aclaraciones que no apresen en la historia:**

_-El carro que tiene Hermione pueden verla en esta imagen (Si no la pueden ver, avísenme nada mas) Link de la imagen: _

_-Harry no habla ni con los Weasley, Ron, como es su mejor amigo desde la infancia, el solamente lo escucho cuando Harry tenía ocho años de edad, antes de que mataran a Sirius Black, asi que Ron y toda la familia de el tiene el recuerdo de la voz de Harry solamente de su infancia. _

_-Desde que murió el único familiar que le quedaba a Harry a vivido con los Weasley (Si alguien se lo pregunta)._

_-Ginevra no será la mala del cuento…ella no se entrometerá en la relación de Harry y Hermione, para que después no la ofendan xD!_

_-Harry cree que es una molestia para la familia Weasley, el siempre desde que empezó a vivir con ellos, cree que es una arrimado y que en cualquier momento ellos los echara para la calle, pero no es verdad, ellos, toda la familia Weasley lo quiere como si fuera otro hijo, pero eso Harry no lo entiende, aunque se los han demostrado muchas veces._

_-El lago como dice en la historia se llama __**Heiwa**__ que es en japonés pero quiere dice __**Paz**_

_-El bosque se hace llamar, como de igual manera se llama en la historia __**Dogg**__o que lo puse en ingles que su significado en español es __**Escondido**__ pero sé que estaba confundido, por no ponerlo como se debe pero se me hizo más interesante asi._

**Si ustedes tuvieron esa dudas mediante leían pues aquí les aclaro, pero si tiene otra duda, enserio no dejen de decírmelo, para eso estoy yo, para responderle, enserio. **

**Con un fuerte beso y abrazo me despido. **


End file.
